1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable mechanism for a play yard; more particularly, to a play yard with an adjustable second floor and adjustable mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional play yard provides a fixed base floor which can support an occupant such as baby or little child to play and sleep thereon. Due to it is too deep, while the little occupant is slept within the play yard, it would not be easy to the care-giver to hold it up for changing diaper.
Toys and diapers are important daily needs for caring a baby. When lack of sufficient storage space around the play yard, the care-giver may tend to put those stuffs inside the play yard, and thus would shrink the accommodating space for the little occupant to stay in the play yard.